


The Bear

by Pandorah



Series: Kyne Eriliss [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Origin Story, how kyne gets his familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: This is the story of how Kyne gets his scars...and his familiar!





	1. The attack

He was starting to run low on supplies, so Kyne grabbed his bag and a basket before heading for the woods. He knew the area by heart now, coming here often to get supplies or to get away from everything else. He paid no mind to how low the sun sat in the sky when he’d left the shop as he knew the paths well enough to get home blindfolded.

Kyne rotated which grove and areas he visited for his collecting to allow things the chance to grow back. He also did not want to deprived the animals that lived there their food. He collected some flowers, other plants, berries for his potions and some to eat, as well as some mushrooms. He wasn’t fond of them but he knew Asra loved them so he made sure to gather plenty for a few meals.

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon now. Kyne climbed up a rock outcropping and sat down to watch the sun set. He pulled a skin of water from his bag along with an apple to munch on while he watched. This was his favorite time of the day and he enjoyed watching nature paint the sky many different colors.

Once he had finished with his apple and tossed the core to the side, he picked his basket up and slid down the rocks. What he had not counted on was stumbling into a bear that had been rooting around in the bushes after some berries. The basket went tumbling from his hands as he crashed into the back of the bear, then fell to the ground himself.

The bear turned around snarling and growling at him as it stood over him. He tried to stay still, but the fear was too strong. He rolled over and started crawling away as quickly as he could, but he did not make it far. With another loud roar, the bear was on him, claws slashing down his back while teeth sunk deep into a shoulder.

Kyne’s screams were loud and echoed through the forest around him. Tears started streaming down his face as he felt the burning wounds across his back and the feel of his own blood leaving his body. He let out another yell as the bear lifted him up off of the ground in his mouth and threw him. Kyne flew through the air and slammed against the rocks he had slid down. The force of the blow was enough to rip a choked off cry of pain as he slid down to the ground, streaking the rocks with his blood behind him.

“I mean…no harm.” Kyne could barely get enough breath to speak. The pain was agonizing and he could not focus enough to use any spells. “Please…” he whimpered as the bear turned on him again.

As he lay on the ground, his vision starting to swim from the blood loss, he suddenly felt like he was burning up. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and when he opened them, another bear was standing over him. This one had a soft green glow around it and it was snarling at the first bear.

Kyne watched as the two bears began fighting each other, confused as to what was happening. He wanted to use the distraction to try and crawl away, but he could not even lift a hand now. It was starting to get harder keeping his eyes open and he couldn’t get a full breath in.

While he was not afraid of dying, he had hoped to live longer than this. There were still so many things that he had wanted to learn. Many places he wanted to visit with Asra.

A white light filled the area for a moment and the first bear let out a pained sound before running off. The second bear with the green glow remained and moved back to stand over Kyne.

“Kyne!” a familiar voice called out. “You’re safe now. Send him away!”

The bear growled at Asra when he tried to move closer.

Kyne frowned, not understanding what Asra was talking about. He managed to turn his head enough to look up at Asra who stood a few feet away with a panicked look on his face. He let out a long sigh and his heart started to slow down, mostly from the blood loss. The bear turned into a green light before it dispersed, then disappeared into Kyne’s body.

Asra was at his side immediately, pulling his bloodied apprentice into his arms. “No, no, no, no, no! I will NOT lose you again! I refuse.” the magician gently started sending his magic into the other male, running one hand over the others face as he did so. “Kyne, stay with me! Look at me!” tears were streaming down Asra’s face, his hands shaking, and his voice trembling as he fought the fear rising inside of him.

Kyne tried to open his eyes again, but he could not. His mouth moved to speak, but the only sound that came out was “As….ra” before he went completely limp and sunk into darkness.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyne wakes up and realizes that the scars are not the only new thing with him.

Kyne shifted on the bed with a low groan, a dull pain shooting through his back as he did so. With a frown, he slowly sat up and looked around. He was back at the shop and in the bed he and Asra shared. His head was still foggy and he did not remember much of what happened. If he recalled right, he should still be in the forest bleeding out on the ground.

How was he alive?

It was then that Asra entered the room and Kyne felt his eyes go wide. The magician looked horrible. His normally bright violet eyes were dulled, deep bags sat under them, and it looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. When their eyes met, a weak smile appeared on his lips.

“Kyne, welcome back.” Asra moved over to sit beside him on the bed, a hand reaching out to brush across the others cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I was attacked by a bear right?” he reached over his shoulder to feel his back. He could feel tender skin and raised flesh there. “I was bleeding out on the ground…what happened?”

“You really don’t remember anything?” when Kyne shook his head, Asra gave another little smile. “You should have seen what you did, Kyne. It was amazing. When I found you being attacked, there was more than the bear there. You had summoned a spirit bear. That bear was fighting off the other when I got there and helped chase it away.” Asra brought a hand up and placed it on the other’s chest. “Can’t you feel it inside of you?”

Kyne frowned and rubbed at his chest beside Asra’s hand. “I…well, it’s a bit…warm?” he let his forest green eyes fall shut as he turned his mind inward. He could feel something inside him that wasn’t there before. A soft energy that felt concerned for him and protective. “What is it?”

“As I said, it’s a spirit bear. You’re heard of spirit animals right? Sometimes they become more real the more energy and magic they absorb. That is where familiars come from.” As if she knew she was being spoke of, Faust slithered out from under the blankets from where she’d been sleeping beside Kyne. “Even Faust had not physical form when I first met her.”

“I’ve never seen a bear before anywhere. Not even in dreams. Why would it manifest now?” Kyne made a soft sound as Asra ran a hand up his chest to stroke his cheek. He turned his face into the hand out of instinct.

“They come to us when we need them the most. Once that first contact is made, they usually will stay with us for the rest of our lives. You now have a very powerful companion beside you. You should be proud.”

Kyne did not know what to think about this information. He’d never needed a protector before and he was perfectly fine with not having a familiar. Faust helped him enough on her own. He also did not know how it would go should the bear become physical. The shop was far too small for something that large to move in with them.

“Asra, what happened after that? I get the feeling that you are still keeping something from me.”

Violet eyes looked away for a moment, closed, then opened again and met green. “It was…very close. Had my friend not come along when he did, you would not have made it.” Asra’s hands started to tremble. “I kept you asleep while you were healing to prevent your wounds from opening again. I put everything I had into you to make sure you would live. My friend helped as well.”

Kyne suddenly found himself pulled into Asra’s arms and crushed against his chest. He wound his arms around the other’s waist and held him back tightly, mostly to try and calm Asra down. He felt a wetness hit his bare skin and realized that Asra was crying.

“I almost lost you. Again.” Asra’s voice was soft, shaking from his emotions. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I didn’t plan on being attacked by a bear.” Kyne replied with a snort, then gave Asra a quick kiss. “I have no intention of doing that again. I have too many things left to do still before I can die. Don’t worry about me so much.” he pulled away enough so he could look at the other better. “Asra, don’t tell me that you really haven’t slept or eaten while I’ve been asleep?” he sighed when Asra looked away with pink cheeks.

Kyne got up from the bed, the blankets falling away to reveal that he was completely naked beneath. He stretched carefully and moved over to stand before the full length mirror in the room. He looked himself over before turning around to see the damage done to his back. The claw marks across his back were still red and angry looking, but they had mostly closed up and scabbed over. Faded bruises littered his tanned skin but other wise he seemed to have healed up.

“More scars for the collection I guess.”

“You are beautiful.” Asra said from behind him while sliding his arms around Kyne's waist from behind. “Your scars too.” He placed a kiss on a shoulder before trailing his lips across to press as the more serious wound. His hands pressed into Kynes chest before starting to slowly slide down his body.

“Okay, enough of that.” Kyne said with a bit of a chuckle before pulling away from the other. “You look like you are about to pass out on your feet. I doubt you have the energy for that.”

Asra’s eyes lit up and he smirked. “Shall we find out?”

“No.” Kyne said with a smirk of his own as Asra actually pouted. He ruffled the fluffy white hair and moved away to pull on some pants. “We are going to go downstairs and get something to eat. After that, I’m going to put you to bed so you can get better yourself.”

“I suppose I can let myself be pampered by you now.”


End file.
